A Lucky Winner, Or Not!
by lost my sanity
Summary: Kagome is a punk Goth with a deep, dark, deadly secret who won a contest she never wanted to win. Inuyasha is a famous actor with a dark secret who never wanted the contest at all, but he really had no say in the matter. Now, Will Sango and Miroku's Plans
1. Chapter 1

LMS: HELLO PEOPLE! MY FIRST STORY! WHOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway, please go easy on me if you have any flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own anything you might recognize from a series by J.D.Robb! HAPPY DAYS!

* * *

Chapter 1: Aw Shit……….

The end of the day was approaching, as was the moment Kagome was dreading. She looked around the room warily, watching all the girls teeming with excitement and anticipation. They all crowded around the TV in the auditorium ((Man, I wish I had one of those in MY auditorium)), all awaiting the decision the stern, short, bald man on the screen was about to make.

"Ok, we have the bin of names here, all the applications for the prize. I will know reach in and pull one name out." The man, Myoga, reached in and pullout one slip of paper that had a name, address and phone number on it. He held it up in front of his face as Kagome trembled, hoping to god that it wasn't her name. "The winner is……..KAGOME HIGURASHI!" Sango, Kagome's best friend, plugged her ears and ducked under the table as her friend let out an ear piercing shriek of horror and began banging her head on the table, cursing fluently. Sango's memory flashed back to the morning, and that fateful 'mistake', as all the other girls began wailing and cursing Kagome to hell.

* * *

That Morning---------------------------

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep be…_

The alarm went off when the raven haired girl laying in the bed threw it out the window, cursing the whole time. She burrowed back under the blankets and put her head on the pillow. Her house-mate, Sango, walked in ten minutes later to find a smashed alarm clock on the far wall, as it had missed the window, and a still sleeping Kagome.

"Kagome, get up. We've GOT to go to school today. We can't skip again or they'll fail us and we'll be stuck as seniors for ANOTHER YEAR!" THAT got the girl up, and fast too. She leaped out of bed, took a look at her room, and ran straight to the black doors of her closet.

Kagome and Sango were hard core punk-Goths, and both their rooms were very similar, the only difference being that Kagome had red ovals intertwined in the shape of an even sided cross on all four of her black walls where as Sango had a more……violent you could say, pattern on her walls, all black with what looked like red blood spatter sprayed everywhere.

Sango herself was wearing black baggy pants with red stitching and black and red chains swinging from every possible spot. Her blood red shirt read, in black writing, **Touch Me, Pretty Boy, And Die,** which pretty much summed up her attitude towards most of the guys in their high school.

"Hey Kagome? Did you REALLY have to throw that clock at the wall? That's the fifth one this WEEK alone? I'm going to start running out of them if you insist on throwing them every time you wake up." Sango was getting impatient with her friend, wanting nothing more then to get to school, which was a big surprise considering she detested everything about the place. She was really looking forward to that contest that was going on and she wanted to see how it ended.

"Oh, SORRY Sango, but I never seem to get it through my head that throwing things at 6:30 in the morning that annoy you is a bad thing." Kagome shot back, struggling with her shoes. Sango didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice as Kagome finally got the shoe on her foot before realizing that it was on the wrong one. Cursing again, she pulled it off and placed it on the right foot, shoving her foot into it like she wanted to kick a whole in the ground, although Sango didn't doubt that was just what she wanted to do.

"Fine, fine. I'm ready to go. I actually did my homework last night, no thanks to you, and its sitting in my backpack ready to be handed in."

"Whoopde fuckin do for you. Know lets hurry! I don't WANT to be in detention today!"

"But why not? Detentions always much funner then class!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling on her bag. Her clothes were similar to Sango's although she wore a black shirt that said, in neon green letters 'Every Day I think People can't get any stupider, and every day I'm proven horribly horribly wrong!' Her pants were black withneon green stitching and green chains instead of red, but other then that, they looked quite a bit alike, from the heavily black and red eyelids to the black lipstick to the black nail polish, although Kagomes hair was black while Sango's was a dark brown and Sango's face was more angular. They walked out the front door of the house they both shared and into the garage where Kagome and Sango parked their cars. They opted for Kagome's car, a sleek 2005 Mustang GT, black with blue flames trailing down the side, and drove out the driveway and onto the freeway centered right in front of the house.

"Ya know, I have no idea why we're even going to school today. I mean, hat is there to it besides a new way to torture us?" Kagome broke the silence, looking at Sango. Little did the innocent miko know that Sango's plan was well under way, and had started with a simple phone call to an old friend.

* * *

A few weeks ago------------------

"Hello? Can I speak with Miroku please?" Sango spoke into the receiver.

"Sure. One moment. I'll get Master Miroku on the phone right away" The butler said stiffly, in that manner all annoying butlers had.

"Thank You" Sango had a dark though for one fleeting instant involving Miroku and that lecherous hand before said letch came on the phone.

"Hello, Sango dearest. How can I help you?" said a melodic voice on the other end. Sango growled. "Well, for one, you can and will stop calling me dearest. Now, I have a plan for you, to get Inuyasha……" And Sango continued telling her plan to the monk on the other side, who was grinning broadly at the end of the conversation. Now all he needed to do was convince Inuyasha and Kikyo that it would be fun and interesting to partake, and he might even get rid of Inuyasha's current girlfriend for good. Not that Miroku minded. He disliked Kikyo with a passion, and this was his chance to get rid of her once and for all.

* * *

At School----------------------

Kagome was still trying to wake up when she walked in the door.

"Miss! Can you come over here please? We would like you to sign this for us! Your name, number, addresses………..THANK YOU! Your name will be entered into the contest." The overly cheerful prep was beginning to get on Kagome's nerves as she walked away, and right into Sango, who was grinning and struggling to hold back a laugh. Kagome's brain took a few moments to register what the girl had said, then another to put two and two together. She gasped and looked at Sango.

"What was that! A CONTEST! AW HELL NO! GIVE ME BACK THAT DAMN SLIP!" Kagome yelled running back over to the sign up area. Behind her, Sango cheerfully shook her head. A little scared of the consequences, she shook her head no, fright in every line of her trembling lithe form. The shoulder length blonde hair waved wildly from side to side, and the blue eyes set into that overly perfect face were filled with tears. Kagome didn't give a damn.

"I THOUGHT I asked you something? Why don't I have that slip in my hands yet? HMMMM?"

"Um, well, I can't give it back to you. Once you're um name has been um entered, its placed in a box along with the others and shaken. I couldn't find your name for the life of me." The frightened girl said, reading every word from Sango's paper she was holding up. Kagome just grew more agitated and was about to get physical when Sango came up from behind her.

"Come now Kag. She's just doing what she's supposed to! You have no reason to punch her when she can't do anything about it! That will just get you in more trouble. And I bet you didn't even see what contest you signed up for! I bet you'll love it!" Sango's mood was just a little too cheerful for Kagome, and she turned suspiciously to the sign above the signups, and shrieked while Sango laughed openly.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I SIGNED UP FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! NO WAY! I CANT BE STUCK WITH THAT OVERATED BASTERED! SOMEONE WILL DIE IF I DO! HELL NO!" Kagome was ranting and raving, drawing shocked stares from those around them. 'they might have well have been on the stage in the café for all the noise Kagome was making' Sango thought, plugging her ear with one hand and dragging Kagome, kicking and screaming, with the other to their homeroom.

Sango threw Kagome into her chair, effectively shutting her up when she covered her mouth with her hand, and no amount of childish behavior would loosen it.

"Ok. Now, what would be so wrong with staying a month with Inuyasha in his palace now hmm? I see absolutely nothing wrong. He's a hunk, a good actor, and has an awesome body." Kagome stared at Sango as if she were crazy.

"Inuyasha is a stuck up, spoiled little bastered who gets whatever he wants whenever he wants it. He plays with the girls who fall head over heels for him, ignoring them one minute, giving them whatever they want the next, then casting them off as if they were an old, torn, worn jacket that no longer had any meaning what so ever, and in reality never did. He double and triple dates girls, and still, they never get anything out of it but maybe a good time. He is a self centered, egotistical little bastered who deserves to die." Kagome finished and put her feet up on the desk, ignoring the teacher's complaints and Sango's smile. This was exactly what she wanted to hear from her, and Sango knew that if her friend ever found out about this plot, she would never hear the end of it.

* * *

that afternoon-------------------------

Although Kagome knew there was a slim to nothing chance of being chosen, there was still that one little sliver of a chance, and that had her hackles raised, snapping at innocent bystanders and cussing them out. Sango refused to drop the amused smile, and Kagome's chains had become weapons that had people not only skirt her in the halls, but back away, completely and utterly afraid for their lives. She headed to the auditorium at the end of the day, as were all the kids instructed. Kagome heard the announcement and flicked the speaker off before walking out of her last period, P.E., and going straight to her destination, and her doom.

"Have you heard? Kagome is in the contest! She is so pissed! I still don't know why though? Inuyasha is the hottest guy around! I mean! Aren't those little puppy ears so cute!" Kagome heard this, and her miko powers began to go out of control. Very few people knew of mikos and hanyous and demons, but Kagome knew of them, all of them, and she knew Inuyasha was a hanyou, that his half brother, who looked more like a girl then anything else, was a full demon, and his little sister Rin was a Miko. A very odd and confusing family. Kagome herself was a miko, and a very powerful one at that. She once lost control of her powers and sent a boy who had decided to grope her in the 6th grade to the hospital for a few days. ((Anyone want to take a guess at who?))

Kagome sat down beside Sango and watched nervously as the girls began to get all excited and jumpy.

"Are you sure they aren't on anything Sango?" Kagome asked, looking at the girls.

"No, I never really was sure. They always seem to be jumpy an giggly, and it scares me." Sango shuddered once, then turned her attention back to the TV. Her plan should be going into action any minute now. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany minute. The TV person, who Sango recognized as Myoga, Inuyasha's personal driver, was just about to say something.

"Ok, we have the bin of names here, all the applications for the prize. I will know reach in and pull one name out." The man, Myoga, reached in and pullout one slip of paper that had a name, address and phone number on it. He held it up in front of his face as Kagome trembled, hoping to god that it wasn't her name. "The winner is……..KAGOME HIGURASHI!" Sango, Kagome's best friend, plugged her ears and ducked under the table as her friend let out an ear piercing shriek of horror and began banging her head on the table, cursing fluently. All the girls began wailing, cursing Kagome to hell and back. Kagome didn't care. She was to busy cursing herself to be busy with what the other girls were saying. Then the guy said something that made Kag shiver and curse even more loudly.

"Miss Kagome. We will be by your house at 9 tomorrow morning. Be ready to o, or we will throw you in the car. Thank You all for your applications. Good Bye!" With that, the screen went back to weather reports and Kagome's scream of horror and sheer terror could be heard throughout the city.

* * *

LMS: HOPED YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER! FIVE REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER UPDATE! HOPED YALL LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ! I'm WATCHING U -

It's the little purple button down there…seeeeeeeeee? PUSH IT!


	2. NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

LMS: HEY! I'M BAAAAACK! And now that I have 6 reviews I'm updating!

Cai: Oh Great

LMS: Sry. This is my stuck up muse Cailin.

Cai: A bitch and proud of it!

LMS: (sighing) I know. NOW! ON WITH THE STORY! Reviewers will be thanked at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything you might recognize from a wonderful series by J.D.Robb! Oh, and one idea in particular I got from one of my reviewers, windgall, so THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter Two: NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! ---------

"WHAT THE HELL! I'm not SUPPPOSED to win junk like that! That's for the preppy girls! I never WANTED to sign up for the damn contest anyway! AND THAT FUCKIN GIRL WOULDN'T GIVE ME BACK MY SLIP!" The two girls were home now, Kagome pacing in the cramped, black and red living room while Sango merely sat on the leather sofa and smiled cheerily at her, pissing the girl off even more. "How can you be so cheery? Inuyasha was ok when he was younger, when he only did little things for his famous and filthy rich family, but then he went and got himself famous doing…..doing…..something else besides the family business and got all cocky and arrogant! and now he's a total JERK!"

"Inuyasha is a wealthy ACTOR! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I'VE ONLY TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES! And calm down before you end up breaking something when you loose control, as you are on the edge of doing. I don't want to pay for a new lamp, or sofa, or yet ANOTHER clock if your powers get out of hand. And you heard what Myoga said. They WILL throw you into the car tomorrow if you don't go of your own free will. And anyway. I'm so cheery because the contest rules said the winner gets to bring one friend along, and since I'm your only TRUE friend, I get to GO! YAY!" Sango was grinning at Kag's obvious horror. "Now come on. The hanyou can't be THAT bad. I mean, I knew him and his best friend and acting partner Miroku in 6th through 8th grade, before I met you in high school. I still keep in touch with the monk form time to time." Sango distantly thought of the plot the two of them had cooked up together, then winced inwardly at the punishment she would get if Kag ever found out.

"Yeah, but that's only because you've had a crush on him ever since 6th grade, but never told anyone but me because he was a perverted letch. I knew him from elementary school, then moved to another….town." Kagome's eyes grew distant and a painful memory even Sango didn't know resurfaced. The green eyes cleared after a few moments and she continued. "He always groped the girls and never bothered to be sorry about it. In fact, he used to brag about it! Pervert. You know. I bet that's the only reason you're going!" Kagome snorted while Sango just shook her head. She had no idea why Sango really wanted to go. And she never would

"Come on Kags; let's go get you packed up. We don't want Inuyasha picking your clothes out do we? He'll probably pick out pink and frilly stuff! Now wouldn't that be so cute!" Sango laughed at her friend's horrified face and the speed she dashed up the stairs. She herself went up to her room to pack as well, though she already had clothes there from when she stayed the nights over. Kagome always complained when she did, but made no move to stop her.

* * *

A couple miles away, a certain hanyou was hearing the results of the days contest.

"Ok, you wished to be informed of the results as soon as they came in, did you not Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, standing at the edge of the lake sized pool the teen actor was swimming in.

"Yes, I did." The hanyou I question swam over to the side of the pool and sat on the edge, feet dangling in the blue-dyed waters of the man made lake. He was about six foot, give or take an inch, with a body a girl could drool over, silver hair that stretched to his waist, amber eyes, and a childish face. All in all, he was extremely cute, a hunk, and he knew it, and exploited it to the max. He also had irresistible fuzzy white puppy ears on the top of his head. The red swimming trunks added a splash of color to the tanned body.

"Well, the results are…" Miroku grinned as he held up the paper, knowing exactly who had won. He just enjoyed teasing Inuyasha. Miroku was a little shorter then the hanyou, with paler skin, violet eyes, black hair normally in a pony tail, and an angular face. He was also a lecher and a pervert who enjoyed groping girls, even when he was knocked unconscious every time Sango came around. He grinned at Inuyasha's impatient expression and chuckled inwardly at both of the contestants' demises. "that KAGOME HIGURASHI WON THE CONTEST! SHE WILL STAY HERE FOR A MONTH!" Inuyasha yelled and fell into the pool, a look of shock and surprise at the statement.

"Kagome Higurashi? Who is she? Hmmmm, I guess I might just make her my new girlfriend! She won't be able to resist me for long!" Miroku struggled to hide a chuckle and just smiled politely. Apparently, Inuyasha never thought anyone might dislike him, even hate him! This was going to be a long and interesting month in Miroku's mind, and since Sango was coming too, he got to share it with someone who will appreciate it just as much as him.

* * *

The next morning at the girls' house----------

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO! I REFUSE! THIS IS HARRASMENT! I'LL CALL THE POLICE AND FILE A LAWSUIT AGAINST YOU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sango was having the time of her life dragging Kagome to the door, kicking, screaming, and yelling threats.

"I know you would NEVER IN YOUR LIFE go to the police! They want you on to many counts of B and E! they still haven't come after us for some reason…….whatever. Now, you know if they can't get you into that limo, I CAN! And you don't want ME to throw you in, cause you'll be hurtin tomorrow!" Even that threat didn't shut Kagome up. Sango resorted to hauling Kagome out by the ankles as she grabbed on to everything and anything she could to prevent being thrown into the limo and driven to her doom. Sango had a hold of her ankles and chains and was pulling her along like a puppy towards the approaching limo. The driver was startled to see this behavior out of the winner.

"What the? Did hell freeze over or did we finally find someone who hates Inuyasha?" He looked on as One of the punks threw the winner; Kagome was her name, into the limo and slammed the door shut, leaning on it to keep her from escaping.

"The second option, unless I never got the weather reports from hell. She's had a deep seated hate for him since before I knew her four years ago. Its been fun getting her to this point!" Sango grinned impishly.

"Well, its about time Inuyasha got in touch with reality that not all girls like him. It might also teach him a lesson in etiquette!" Myoga could see the power radiating off the girl as well. 'She must be a miko' he thought, 'and a powerful one at that. This might put Inuyasha in his place.' He grinned, escorted Sango to the front of the limo, let her in, then slammed the door and locked them before Kagome could scramble out.

"YOU LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING CAR NOW BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN BALLS!" Came filtering out from the back as soon as Myoga got in the car. He winced as he imagined Inuyasha's reaction to the girl's mouth and her attitude. She was a punk-Goth, and Inuyasha was cocky and arrogant, almost preppy. He thanked GOD that Inu hadn't been around when Sango came by a couple times, but now he knew that life in that palace Inuyasha called home was going to be hell for one month. "YOU LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CAR NOW! UNLESS YOU ENJOY PAIN AND TERROR! I CAN FULFILL BOTH!"

"KAGOME! CALM DOWN! YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS DAMN LIMO SO YOU CAN CUT THE THREATS AND ENJOY THE RIDE! WE WILL BE TO THE PLACE IN TEN MINUTES! AND THOSE TEN MINUTES CAN BE A HELL OF A LOT WORSE THEN THAT MONTH YOUR SPENDING IN A GUARDED PALACE WITH ABSOLUTLY NO WAY OUT!" This came from Sango, and she was restraining a thrashing punk from smashing the windows to climb out of the speeding limo. Kagome calmed down enough for Sango to let her go and she stopped screaming threats at Myoga, but she still pouted.

"Why did you have to go and ruin my fun?" Kag whined, her lower lip poking out.

"Because poor Myoga was probably wondering what was going to happen and if he was actually transporting Kagome, the winner of the contest, or a mental outpatient."

"I'm going to ignore that." The conversation went on like this for the next eight minutes until they hit the palace gates. Kagome looked out the window and had to hold back a gasp at the size.

The whole of their house could fit inside their over 100 times and there'd still be room to move! It was a sweeping castle like structure with high turrets and a goldish color to the whole place. Numerous windows and balconies spotted the sides and the whole deal was surrounded by enormous grounds and a giant….pool, or so she thought. It looked more like a lake sitting in the back. They parked just inside the ten foot thick wall and Kagome was dragged, once again, screaming and kicking to the giant oak doors and thrown inside, at the feet of Inuyasha himself. He looked down at the punk sitting at his feet, who got up, took one look at him, and flicked him off.

* * *

LMS: Hehehehe, I'm so evil. Poor Inu's in for a hell of a time! Kagome is going to be a handful and she has an attitude! Well, at least 7 reviews or I MIGHT NOT UPDATE! (ok, for the palace, imagine something like the castle in walt disney world except for gold not whatever color that one is!-)

Here's to my reviewers!

Windgal: THANXS! I USED UR IDEA! THANX FOR IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE!

Karmarox: Thanx! Here's the next chap! Hope u enjoyed!

Kagomefan595: HOPE U ENJOYED!

Inu-Snidget: I Like the punk-Goth theme as well….but I am punk-Goth! Hope you enjoyed!

Lonewolf2005: ThanX for reading even though I know ur not a die hard fan of inu! It means a great deal to me! When I get a hold of that book I'll take a look at ur new ff!

THANK U ALL! Now, see the little purple button? PUSH IT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!


	3. A Punks Bad Attitude and a Bachelor's ar

LMS: Hello People! I'M BAAAAACK!

Cai: Oh Great. She's back.

LMS: Just because YOU don't like me doesn't mean THEY don't!

Cai: Whatever.

LMS: OK, now that that's done, reviewers will be thanked at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything you might recognize from that wonderful series by J.D.Robb!

* * *

A Punks Bad Attitude and a Bachelor's Arrogance

Kagome's finger was still up, her face smirking. Inuyasha was staring at it, speechless. Sango sighed, went over to her friend, and dragged her away. Myoga was trying to stifle laughter, as were Miroku and Kikyo, who had appeared at a doorway when they heard the front doors being slammed open.

"SANGOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! I WANTED TO INSULT HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Kagome's voice came echoing down the hallway where Sango had dragged her.

"KAGOME! DID YOU EVEN SEE THE TWO STANDING AT THE DOORWAY WATCHING YOU! THE STORY THAT YOU FLICKED OFF THE GREAT INUYASHA WILL BE CIRCULATED THROUGHOUT THE PAPERS BY TOMORROW!" Sango was screaming at the punk who had enough courage and hate to flick off Inuyasha.

"GOOD! THAT'S JUST WHAT I WANT!" Inuyasha jumped at this, his eyes flicking from Miroku to Myoga and back again. The two were laughing openly at the surprise, confusion and shock displayed openly on his face.

"It seems we have found the one person that hates you Inuyasha!" Miroku chuckled.

"You should have heard her in the limo. She was screaming for me to stop the limo and let her out or she would got to the police and file a report on harassment! And her threats were another story. They had me cringing and almost moaning at the pain she was going to inflict if Sango hadn't calmed her down. It was hilarious!" Myoga had started to laugh harder, soon joined by Miroku. Kikyo just looked on, watching her ex boyfriend, his best friend, and his driver, two laughing and one just shocked to the bone.

"Did hell freeze over and I never got the weather reports or does someone actually HATE Inuyasha?" Kikyo laughed, looking at said hanyou, who was staring after the two punks that had just entered the house, one insulting him and the other knowing exactly where to go.

"Did I miss something, or did it seem that that girl, Sango, knew where to go?" Inuyasha asked, speaking for the first time since the two girls had arrived.

"Sango's been here before. We were best friends in middle school. You knew her too. Don't you remember?" Inuyasha thought for a minute, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully. Then shook it. Miroku sighed, and went to a nearby room and grabbed an old yearbook, flipped through it, and arrived at hat he was looking for. Miroku held the book up in front of the hanyou and pointed at a picture.

It was of a girl with a high pony tail, an angular face, and wearing a black shirt with unreadable writing on it. Her face was expressionless, no smile, twinkle in her eyes, just blank and impassive. Inuyasha studied the picture for a moment, then gasped.

"THAT'S SANGO! I KNEW I KNEW HER FROM SOMEWHERE!" the three standing with him sighed, then Miroku headed off towards the room Kagome had been forcibly dragged.

"Inuyasha, come with me. You should meet them as well." Miroku grinned as the unsuspecting hanyou followed him, shrugging his shoulders in acceptance.

Down the hall, the two punks were heading to, as Sango called it, the bedroom wing. Kagome was very put out about having to stay in the palace for a month and actually staying there instead of escaping like she wanted to, and her opinion was voiced in a very loud manner.

"SANGO! YOU LET ME GO THIS FUCKIN INSTANT!" Sango was laughing at Kagome, completely ignoring her requests, though they could be heard throughout the palace, and the staff came to see what the problem was. They witnessed a girl being dragged through the halls, articulating her desire to NOT be here in a screaming tone that echoed through the corridors and had the staff plugging their ears in protest and cringing at the vocabulary.

"KAGOME! YOU ARE THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST! YOU'RE GOING TO BE STUCK HERE FOR A MONTH, SO GET USED TO IT!" The staff gasped. 'THIS was the girl that had won the contest? She was a PUNK! Inuyasha would be in for a lot of fun this month' was the thought that was going through the minds of every person standing in the halls watching the girl being dragged by her feet towards the wing holding the bedrooms.

The two soon arrived at the wing, and Kagome stopped struggling so she could see where they were going. The two punks stopped in front of a door. Sango opened it and Kagome let out a shriek of horror. The door they had opened, which had Kagome's name on the front, had pink walls, a pink bedspread, a pink canopy over the giant bed, a pink carpet, pink everything. Sango was staring openmouthed at the room, then shrieked out Miroku's name. Inuyasha was right behind him when he got there. Miroku was laughing and Inuyasha was just looking confused.

"What? Do you not like the room? We had it prepared just for you!" Inuyasha had no idea why the punk didn't like the room. It was a girl's favorite color, wasn't it? Didn't ALL girls LOVE pink or something?

"LIKE THE ROOM! I FUCKIN HATE IT! IT MAKES ME SHUDDER! PINK IS THE WORST COLOR IN THE UNIVERSE! IT'S SO BRIGHT!" Kagome shuddered. Pink was her least favorite color, or more explicitly, it should burn in hell.

"Huh? But I thought all girls liked pink? It's a girl color." Inuyasha was very confused. She hated pink? But…but that wasn't possible! ALL girls liked pink!

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Kagome sneered, getting Inuyasha's, and everyone else's, attention. Sango just sighed resignedly.

"What did you call me?" he said in a deathly quit voice that had sent others scrambling for safety.

"An idiot. Is there a problem with that?" Kagome said offhandedly. Inuyasha grew angrier.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Why yes! I believe I do! You're Inuyasha, the arrogant, cocky, basterd who has an ego the size of Jupiter. You're also a womanizer, a son of a bitch, an asshole who believes he can have everything whenever he wants, and a spoiled little brat. Did I get everything?" Kagome was inspecting her nails, seeing if any of the black nail polish had chipped, though she was really listening to the shocked, collective gasps of the staff, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. Sango just shook her head while Miroku laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Inuyasha shouted, his eyes going red. Kagome never moved, but the others backed up.

"Do you REALLY want me to repeat it? Fine, fine. You're an arrogant, cocky basterd who…" she was quieted when Inuyasha leapt at her. She stepped to the side and he fell flat on his face. "Tut tut. You should never try that on me. Been done one too many times." Kag wagged her finger at the hanyou face down on the floor. "Oh, and by the way, if I don't have a room that's has black walls and looks like this photo, you're going to regret that I ever won. And if you touch me, you die. Got all that?" And without waiting for a reply, Kagome walked off, leaving an angry hanyou on the ground and a laughing monk watching her walk away. Sango was trailing along after her, leading her to the pool using spoken directions.

"How….how….HOW can she resist me? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! All the girls, and a couple guys come to think of it, ADORE ME! How can she hate me? Did you hear what she called me? I don't believe it! I'm going to follow her and MAKE her like me. You'll see." Inuyasha got up and went to follow the punks. Miroku sighed at Inuyasha's one track mind.

"You know what? If you could get Kagome to like you just like that, it would make my job a whole hell of a lot easier, but I'm afraid its not that simple." Miroku sighed. He got up resignedly, his black leather pants and tight purple shirt making squeaking noises, and followed Inuyasha, groping a couple of the maids as he walked by them, and receiving slaps as well. Miroku was hopeless.

At the pool, Kagome had changed into her black bathing suit, which was held together be what looked like strings, but couldn't be accurately described as straps. Long black sleeves, red swirling around the, covered both arms, hugging them tight, attached to her middle finger through a loop. Her figure was shapely, but not like a model, more solidly built, like she was a fighter.

Her hair, which was now down and not pulled into a pony like it was when she arrived, was tipped and streaked blood red.((hey, does anyone know where to find blood red dye that's not from hot topic?)) Sango, who was beside her, wore a red swimsuit much like Kagome's without the sleeves, though her figure was more shapely and model-like. They both dove into the water, though it was obvious Kagome was better. She had the flexibility and the skill. Inuyasha whistled, and at that fateful moment, Kagome surfaced.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Inuyasha's loose red pants and white shirt flapped in the sudden breeze, his silver-white hair fluttering as his ears moved. Kagome stared at the hanyou, waiting for an answer. What she got infuriated her.

"Get me some lemonade." Inu smirked, knowing that the punk would be infuriated. Miroku and Sango gasped. 'WAS HE WISHING FOR A DEATH SENTENCE!' Miroku and Sango both thought. The Kagome did something unexpected. She smirked, got out of the pool, and walked off towards the little bar attached to the pool. The three all looked at each other, and Sango, knowing something was up, began to walk to the other side of the pool. Kagome walked back, a glass of lemonade in her hand.

"You want this Inuyasha?" She asked, her smirk broadening. Sango began to shake, knowing exactly what that smirk meant. Inuyasha, unfortunately, didn't. He nodded warily. Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Ok, here you go!" And she dumped the contents of the glass on Inuyasha's head.

* * *

LMS: Hehe, I wanted to do that so bad! Poor Inu, no idea what he's in for! This is going to be so much FUN! Oh, and if you have any ideas on how to torment Inuyasha, you can review and tell me them, and if I use them, I'll give you the credit! OK! Now, to thank the reviews!

L1Ldumie TK: Thanks, and I LOVE leaving chappies on cliffies! And I'm a girl! Thanks for the review! Hoped you liked this chapter!

Lauren: Next chapter is up! Hope you like it!

LoneWolf2005: I liked it too! I might…….juuust wait!

SmifaliciousPurpleSquirrel: Thanx for the ideas! I might use them! I've been told that I'm evil, and people wonder who I killed when I smile…I still don't understand that….but whatever!-

Touch me pretty boy and die: Love the name! I like punk-Goth kagome stories too! They're pretty good….I've read a couple very good ones! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Karmarox: thanks a lot! I'm trying to make the chapters longer..i really am! Anyway, thanx!

Windgal: ur welcome! I loved ur idea! It was interesting! That's what I usually do, make things up in my head. Anyway, im glad you liked my story! THANX!

stand alone complex: Thanx! Well, hope ur story gets more luck! And Thanx!

LMS: thank you to all that reviewed! At least 8 reviews or I might not update as soon! Thank you people and see that little purple button down there? Wanna know what it does? Press it and see!


	4. Pool Fun NOT THAT WAY U PERVERTS!

LMS: New CHAPPIE! THANK U ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! U WILL BE THANKED PERSONALLY AT THE END!

Cai: Wooooonderful

LMS: Shut up Cailin….

Cai: Just what I wanted to do……

Disclaimer: I wont say it again….I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha OR ANYTHING U MIGHT RECOGNIZE FROM J.D.ROBB SERIES! GOT IT! GOOD!

* * *

Pool Fun. (NOT THAT WAY U PERVERTS!)

Inuyasha just stood there, lemonade dripping down his head and onto his clothes, a shocked look on his face. Kagome smirked, her hair dipping wet, and turned back to the pool, where Sango was trying hard not to laugh and Miroku was standing next to the side, about to fall in. Kagome helped him along before jumping in herself. Miroku resurfaced, gasping for air and trying not to sink. The giant pool was now home to three people, two girls and a struggling guy, unsuccessfully trying to get out. Kagome laughed at Miroku's efforts. Sango shook her head and swam about forty feet across the lake to help him.

"Kag, why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"Because I'm so good at it!" Kagome laughed and got on the inlet floating in the center of the man made lake. The blue water, which was dyed, at least in Kag's opinion, splashed around her feet as she kicked them. Her hair, waist length, was spread around her face in a curtain, concealing the pain flitting across it. She was silent, something Inuyasha hadn't seen from the punk. He decided to get in and find out. Inuyasha pulled off the shirt covering his stomach and he dived into the pool, swimming over to the inlet where Kagome sat, silent.

"Hey, wench? What's wrong?" he asked, gruffly. Kagome gasped.

"What the hell did you call me?" she said, dangerously.

"Ummmmm, wench?" Inuyasha guessed, not noticing the threat in her voice.

"Wrong answer." Her foot shot out, catching Inuyasha in the chest. He staggered back, and fell off the inlet.

"What the hell did you do that for, wench?" he asked, gruffly.

"I'll let you take a quick guess." The miko sat at the edge once again, inspecting her nails, waiting for a reply. Inuyasha really didn't want to be on the receiving end of another kick, so he stood there for a minute, thinking of a reply.

"Ummm, because I called you wench?" he took a wild guess.

"YAY! You have won one million dollars! WHOOPDE FUCKIN DO!" Kagome stood up and clapped her hands sarcastically.

"But I don't need a million dollars. I have enough already." Inuyasha said, confused. He had completely missed the sarcasm. Kagome gasped, laughing her head off, she fell off the side and into the water, clutching her sides, trying not to die.

"You ARE a dumbass, aren't you?" she asked once she had regained her composure. Inuyasha growled. "WELL, you are!" Kagome started laughing again.

Sango was staring at Inuyasha like he was crazy, and Miroku was shaking his head shamefully.

"Hey Kagome! Let's get out! Miro' here arranged a tour of this palace! Not that he needed to…I could have done that……." Sango trailed off, muttering curses under her breath. Kag grabbed her arm, and yanked. Sango cursed loudly.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BITCH!"she yelled.

"Well, you decided that muttering curses was much more fun then getting out of this god-forsaken pool. This thing is so much more like a jungle lake then a pool anyway. where do you get all the plants and that blue dye for a pool this size anyway? i mean, come on. Those giant trees over there can't be real. they're to big!And that cluster of plants, AND ANIMALS on the inlet have GOT to be fake! Come ON!" Kagome's mind had once agian flitted from idea to idea...as usual.

"Hey, Kagome? Are you going to get out, or areyou just going to stare at the scenery?" Kagome pulled her brain forcefully back to the situation at hand. Andpulled Sangoalong behind her, ready to get out of the pool, not that they had been in very long. Inuyasha and Miroku were left staring at the back of the two punks heads, well, Inuyasha was. Miroku was staring at their asses.

"Hey, pervert! Pull your eyes away from their asses for one minute and pull me out of this damn pool!" Inuyasha yelled at the man who was still dripping wet from his previous unwelcome swim. Miroku turned around, reaching his hand toward the hanyou. Inuyasha grasped it, and pulled himself out of the pool. They stared at the hallway where the newcomer and disappeared in, and the thought going through both of their minds was, 'This is going to be a hell of a month'

* * *

LMS: So sorry for the wait! and the short chapter...I have a plot bunny who decided to make its home in my head, so I have like four different stories that need to be typed, im stuck on another story I'm writing under my other s/n, and its been a month since I updated it…….hehe…..reviewers,THANK YOU! I WILL PERSONALLY THANK YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oh, and I'm going on a road trip for a few…no, four days! So, DON'T EXPECT AN UPDATE! And my grandma comes right after that………FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN, not…..HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 


	5. SORRY!

LMS: Hey people, this is just to tell you that I WAS going to update this weekend, but instead spent it getting

ready for hurricane Dennis, which is scheduled to hit RIGHT where I live….lucky fuckin me…….and that I

might not be able to update for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time…due to power

outages….this is just for your general knowledge….and so u don't yell at me……..hehe…..anyway….i will try

to update as soon as possible…..when my mom lets me on the computer after the power is back on for longer

then a few minutes to check my mail…….which will be a nightmare……HOPE YOUR WEEKEND IS MORE

FUN!-


	6. Chapter 6

LMS: Yes, I know, I've been gone for a long time…due to laziness, a plot bunny, and a mild case of writers block….as well as my new found obsession with Rurouni Kenshin…..hehe…though I have improved my writing skills! Oh, yeah, my idea for how this story is going to work out has changed a little, but not enough for the first part of the story to change! Just wait and see! And for those who know Rurouni Kenshin, I stole a few ideas from there as well, though this isn't in any sense of the word a crossover, it's just a few ideas from my latest obsession, and something that will make Kagome twice as deadly, and twice as mean….heehee

Cai: Well, it sure took you long enough to update!

LMS: Thanks so much for the support! You're supposed to be my muse!

Cai: And you're the authoress! I can't type! I don't have physical hands! So deal with it!

LMS: Oh, good point…..drops subject ok, now, onto the story I have abandoned for so long…..And I was wondering if anyone else noticed the fact that half of Chapter Two is missing…….and if you do, then I'll re post it! Hehehe…….or it might just be my computer...that could be the problem...

Disclaimer: I OWN Inuyasha! (men in black suits with briefcases and a bad case of head colds come in with slips of paper) We have proof that you do not own it! See! (LMS looks sadly at paper, then rips them to shreds) Ha! Now you don't! (more pieces of paper are pulled out) Fine, fine, you win, I don't……god, now go away, let me cry in peace!

* * *

**Tour, Bedrooms, candy, and a Confrontation**

Sango and Kagome, who was still not too happy about staying at the mansion, walked around for a few minutes,chatting,until one of the servants came and gestured them off down a hallway, towards the rooms that Kagome had furiously turned down.

They stopped in front of another door, this one painted black, and the young woman told the irritable teen in a hesitant voice that her luggage was inside, then left, hurriedly trying to get away from Kagome.

"It seems you've managed to scare more people then just Inuyasha Kagome." Sango chuckled, looking away from her friend at the door next to the one they were standing in front of.

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean?" She asked, debating whether she should open the door or not. Sango looked over, black hair swinging.

"Have you completely ignored the way some of these people have looked at you?" She asked, her eyes staring pointedly at a spot over Kagome's shoulder. The punk turned to look, and saw more then a few people just standing around, glancing over at where the two stood, talking. Kagome heated up under the stares, all seemingly accusatory.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG? DON'T YOU HAVE JOBS TO DO? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR? GET TO THEM!" She yelled, and they scurried off like mice while Sango shook her head. She didn't understand why Kagome did the things she did, but she knew it happened often enough to get routine. Kagome just didn't like people staring at her.

Her indecision over the moment she yelled at the servants, and she opened the handle into the room she now owned for the rest of the month.

It looked much like the picture she had handed Miroku, black walls with her red oval crosses on each wall, a black andsilver canopy bed, her dresser black, and a closet with doors painted to look like the entrance to a dungeon. Off to the side was another set of doors, presumably to the bathroom. Her suitcases were sitting in the middle of a skull, apparently the rug, since it served no other purpose then to be walked on.

Sango peeked in, and when she was satisfied that Kagome wouldn't tear down the place in displeasure, she walked next entrance and opened the door to the room she had owned for so long. One thing she had been grateful for was that she had made Miroku paint and furbish a room for her friend as soon as they had made the contest, since making a room like that one was nearly impossible in the amount of time that they had.

Next door, Kagome had changed out of her swimsuit and into a long sleeved black shirt, a hat, and long pants that seemed to form fit her legs. A few hooks at the top were obviously meant for chains, but Kagome ignored them for the moment as she left her room with a final glance and knocked on her best friend's door.

"HEY! Sango! Get your ass out! Miroku is waiting!" She yelled, even though there was plainly no one there. She looked over at the entrance to the hallway and made a small sound, causing the letch to emerge, his face a pleasant shade of red. Sounds of banging and crashing could be heard from within, and Miroku's face grew concerned.

"Sango? Are you okay?" he asked, peering intently at the door. His hand was slowly reaching for Kagome the whole time.

"I don't think so perv." She said quietly, grabbing his hand and twisting it. Miroku could have sworn he heard a pop, but he didn't feel anything other then pain. After a moment, Kagome let his arm go, and he reclaimed it, nursing it. At least his shoulder wasn't dislocated, or at least as far as he could tell.

"MIROKU! WHAT DID YOU DO! I HEARD A SCREAM!" A voice from inside shouted.

"Damn letch tried to grope me." Kagome said, calm. The door opened to a red faced Sango.

"I thought you weren't going to do that!" She yelled at him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"But Sango dear..." He didn't finish. Sango slapped the poor guy, who wavered, a red hand print visible on his cheek. "Ok..ok..lets..get on with the tour now shall we….twinkle twinkle wittle star…" He shook himself, then stood up straight. "Follow me."

For the next half hour, Kagome had become thoroughly lost, yelled at a few more people, and got the chance to flip off her nemesis, Inuyasha, once again. She loved the shocked look on his face, as if no one had dared do that to him! It was priceless, and left her gasping for air.

"Now, now, Kagome, you really shouldn't be doing that!" Sango admonished, her face amused.

"But it's so damn funny!" She laughed. Sango shook her head. Her friend was hopeless.

Dinner was a silent affair, other then a few insults exchanged by the two opposed teens. Both Sango and Miroku shook their head at the foolishness. I mean, didn't the 'Yo Mamma' jokes go out a long time ago? Along with the name calling? They finally interjected when the two were reduced to 'jerk.' 'butt face' 'meanie' and 'poopie head'. It was now getting stupid.

Sango dragged her friend, kicking and screaming, down the hallways and to their rooms. She opened Kagome's and shut her inside.

"I'll come get you in the morning!" She shouted, locking the teen in her room. Kagome kicked the door a few times, not at full force but enough to make her friend back off and retreat to her own room.

"Damn idiotic basterds leaving me here with that insufferable git…..grrrrrrrr. They lock me in my room, treat me like I'm a disease, and Inuyasha! Don't let me get started on him!" Kagome ranted on for about an hour, and all was heard by Sango, who had pressed her ear to the wall and was listening to every word. Eventually, she had to back away, the inevitable cause of one too many curses she had heard. Some of them she didn't know! And the she cringed as on particularly painful image came to mind, beckoned, no doubt, by whatever her friend had yelled. Now she wasn't going to be able to sleep without that picture haunting her! Damn.

Luckily for Sango's sanity, her friend finally calmed down, and the banging of her kicking things, as Sango had specifically ordered for nothing to be placed in her room that could be used as a projectile, stopped. She took a deep breath, waited about fifteen minutes, then walked out her door and slowly, for fear it might be shut back in her face rather forcefully, opened Kagome's and peeked inside.

Kagome was laying on the bed, or, in all actuality, she was sprawled, and a number of dents now decorated the dresser, walls, and bed posts. Sango whispered a good night, then went back into her room and fell fast asleep, not even noticing the note on the outside of the door, or the fact that the door was unlocked.

For Breakfast I would like candy, as much

As possible, or every single person

Responsible for me not getting my candy

Will be facing my wrath!

Kagome Higurashi

Sango was in for one hell of a morning.

The next day, Sango awoke to the sounds of someone giggling insanely, but figuring it was just an after affect of the nightmare she had, she shrugged it off. Then, when it didn't stop, she looked widely around, a shirt in her hand, a million thoughts running through her head. They finally landed on one, the source of her nightmare.

Someone had given Kagome candy. She dropped the shirt and rushed to her friend's room, desperate to make sure that all was well, and Kagome did not have candy. Unfortunately, she was utterly wrong. There, sitting on her bed in a long sleeved nightgown, was Kagome. And surrounding her, among the black and silver blankets, where piles upon piles of candy.

"Oh no, oh shit! Kagome, sweetie, who gave you the candy?" Sango asked, calmly. Kagome giggled while she shoved a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"The nice people who work here came in this morning and gave me all this candy! Isn't it yummy, Sango! I love candy! Look at all the pretty colors!" Kagome seemed to be mesmerized by the swirls on the Hershey Kisses wrapper, and Sango suddenly realized that it had gotten much worse. She had spotted a can of coke lying empty on the ground.

The punk who wasn't incapacitated by the candy rushed from the room and straight into Miroku, clad only in a thin nightgown. Sango gulped as she saw the boy look her up and down, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"No, not now Miroku! Someone gave Kagome candy!" She didn't need to explain. Miroku knew what happened when the punk got candy, and it didn't look all too good for the rest of the mansion.

The two of them rushed back to Kagome's room, only to find said teen missing. They looked, horrified, then rushed in opposite directions, searching for the wayward girl.

Meanwhile, Kagome was wandering around, no clue where she was, buzzing on a sugar rush. It was just her luck she ran into Inuyasha. Literally.

"Hey, watch where your.." the actor started, then stopped when he saw who had run into him. Even he, who was said to be fearless, took a step back. The punk scared him, and she didn't really like him all that much. Said punk looked up into his face, and her eyes widened. Inuyasha braced himself for the insults, but was startled when he felt her reach up and rub his ears!

"AW! So cute! There just like my old puppy's ears. But now my puppy's dead." Her head dropped, and Inuyasha was surprised when he felt his heart wrench. He reached out a hand, but suddenly her face lifted. "Can I pet your ears now mister?" she asked, just like a child. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. All he did was nod dumbly. She smiled and clapped her hands, then reached out one hand and hesitantly rubbed one ear between two fingers gently.

She giggled happily when Inuyasha suddenly felt himself whimper happily. He didn't know why Kagome was suddenly so happy, and why she was being so nice to him, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. For some unknown reason, he felt happy when she smiled.

That was how Miroku and Sango found them fifteen minutes later, Kagome patting Inuyasha's ears while said teen happily smiled, and a genuine smile at that. They stood for a moment, enjoying the sight (as well as taking a few pictures) before Sango came up and gently tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

"Come on now dear. We need to go get dressed." She said gently. Kagome frowned for a minute, then looked at Inuyasha. "Bye mister Inuyasha! Kagome is happy you let her pet your ears!" She smiled, giggled, and waved at the hanyou, who, a little disappointed, waved back. Kagome was acting a little strange, like a child inevery sense of the word, but he made her happy! Then he blushed when he saw Miroku standing down the hall, smirking.

"Please don't develop those pictures. Not right now anyway, Please?" He asked, resigned. Miroku sighed, then nodded, having no choice really. Sango had made him promise the same thing.

"Fine, dog boy. No developing the pictures. Actually, I was thinking of putting them in my scrapbook." Inuyasha looked at him quickly. "The one I'm making of the month she's here for, idiot." Miroku said.

"And, pray tell, why are you making a scrapbook?" he asked, voice low. Miroku smiled, completely oblivious to the danger.

"Because, she's the first person to flick you off to your face! And that was a priceless photo! This one is going under 'First Time Kagome's Nice to Inu'" He declared. Inuyasha shook his head, punched his friend in the arm, and walked off towards the gym, muttering something about needed to work off some steam, or whatever.

Kagome slowly came back to her senses as she was walked to her room. She remembered Inuyasha, his ears, and lots of candy. The she realized. She had gotten candy, and Sango hadn't stopped her from eating it! Now she remembered, and she blushed a deep red as she did. Sango looked over, no doubt knowing that her friend had recalled what she did.

"Aw man, now I'll never get my reputation back! Shit!" She exclaimed, then waved her friend off as she walked into her room, head bowed in thought. Sango shrugged and went back to her room to blast some music.

Kagome quickly changed into some exercise clothes and grabbed what looked like a long stick from her bag. She left her room silently, making sure no one was following her and that Sango was in her room. Not even Sango knew abut this. She krept to the gym, remembering where it had been because it was where she had flicked Inuyasha off the second time.

Opening the door silently, she slipped inside and unsheathed what was revealed as a Katana. Turning, she found herself face to face with the worst person that could possibly be there.

"And what do you think your doing?" came the question, low and demanding. She gulped and opened her mouth….

* * *

LMS: Ah, yes, yet another cliffie! Though if you can't guess who the person is, your dumber then you look. Now, for explanation time, or so it seems! And for those stooges who think they can sue me on anything, I DO NOT OWN HERSHEY! ALL I OWN ARE THE ONES IN MY CABNET! God people!

Ok, see that little purple button down there? Since it's only fair that I updated, could you review? Please? No flames though. They will be deleted.

Now, about the purple button…could you press it? Please?


	7. Announcement Important

**Announcement** I am NOT abandoning this. I hate leaving stories unfinished, especially when I have the plot already planned. I am merely relocating it under the screen name I use more frequently. The title will still be the same or under the name **Lucky Winner or Sore Loser?**. The screen name will be **book-manga-freak**. The chapters will probably be revised. If you have anything you wanted to see happen then REVIEW this and tell me. If you don't than I am sorry for you. This story will be deleted no later than two days from now.

GOMEN NASAI

LMS


End file.
